This Is Not Your Battle
by J.J.darling
Summary: Fionna can't mind her business sometimes, what happens when she sticks her nose up in a certain vampire kings business. will she get hurt are will her friends have to pay the price
1. the song

**(A/N) I have nothing to say. I'm just gonna try to wing it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned it you would see this on T.V.**

It was a raining knife storm, and Fionna the human was stuck at a vampire's house. Talk about lucky. For her sake she knew the vampire boy, he was Marshall Lee the vampire _king._ Yep king not just a vampire but the king of all vampires, and he was her best friend. (Besides cake that is) He wasn't just the king of vampires, but also of music. Know one in the Aaa is better at playing an ax guitar than Marshall.

Inside the vampire king's home was complete boredom. Watching grass grow would be more exciting. Fionna was hanging upside down on a very uncomfortable couch, blowing at her bangs. While Marshall was playing a soft beat on his ax guitar. Two bored teens, that can't seem to find something to make time fly by.

Fionna couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silent's "Marshall, I'm bored." Fionna whined, falling of the couch.

"Thanks, for pointing out the obvious." he said, with no emotion what so ever. Than went back on to is ax guitar.

"Want to make a song?" she asked, still face down on the floor. Marshall looked down at her, and shrugged.

"sure," he replied. "What kind of song?"

"Something with…. With words!"

"Um, ok follow my lead." he said, than stared to play his guitar. "How's this?" Fionna nodded in reply. "Now for the hard part, the lyrics. I'll stated of and make the." He started to play again, and started to sing.

"_threw some chords together _

_Combination D-E-F_

_It's who I am, its what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention _

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration _

_(but it's not coming easily) whoa oh! _

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic _

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waist Waste-bin full of papers_

_Clever rhymes, see you later _

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow _

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way _

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you…."_

Marshall looked up to see a blushing Fionna; After a few minutes of replaying and replaying the beat, Marshall had to get her attention "Fionna your turn." Fionna snapped out of it and went on with the song.

"_Read some Bryon_, _Shelly, and Keats _

_Recited over hip-hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets a drum machine_

_I know I had some studio time booked _

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up_

_Nothing that I write is never good enough" _

Marshall was impressed that Fionna knew what that stuff meant, and put together in great rhyme. Now it was both of their turns to sing.

"_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow _

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no better way to say_

_I love you, I love you, I love you"_

'It was Marshall's turn to sing by himself again. He took a deep breath, and started again.'

"_Trying to find the magic _

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of papers_

_Clever rhymes see you later._

'Now together again.'

_These words of my own _

_From my heart flow _

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you _

'Fionna's turn again'

_that's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you if that's ok?"_

Marshall stopped the beat. The song was over. And awkwardness filled the room.

"I think it stopped raining I should go." Fionna said, grabbing her pack off the ground. Marshall just watched. "and Marshall."

"yes, Fi?"

"I know you stole my strawberries, I better get more." she than left the vampire kings domain. Leaving him confused. He spent the rest of the day thinking about the song and Fionna. 'It was just a song, I do not feel about Fionna like that nor will I ever.'

Fionna ran the rest of the way home, not even stopping once. When she finally made it to the tree house, as soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a frizzy haired cat.

"Sweet babies, where have you've been?" cake asked, Fionna was about to answer, but cake cut her off. "you know what, just go upstairs and you can explain tomorrow." cake pointed up to the stairs, and Fionna walked up in that direction, head hanging down.

'how could I have been so stupid, and not call cake.' she thought to herself, while getting her tooth brush; once Fionna was don't she ran off to her bedroom to find a sleeping cat in her bed. She let a huff 'I guess I'll make my self comfortable on the couch' she than walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Fionna grabbed a blanket out of a closet and made her way to the couch. When she got there she found B.M.O sleeping 'oh, no robot not tonight. not in my house' she grabbed B.M.O and put _it_ on a near by chair. B.M.O didn't seem to mind. Much. Finally Fionna mad herself comfortable on the couch, dozing off into a deep sleep.

"_No Marshall please, please, please don't die" Fionna begged, holding a limp Marshall. "H… hey…! Marshall wake up this isn't funny anymore…" she said starting to cry. Blood started rushing out faster from Marshall's neck "ahhh…! H….Hold on….! I have two first aid kits cake gave me….! Be ok, Marshall! I… I'll save you!" Fionna grabbed Marshall, blood got all over her hands. As she went for her first aid kit the cosmic owl came._

"ahhh!" she screamed, Fionna fell off the couch. She was soaked in tears and sweat. She was shaking faster than a chiwawa. Soon cake came running down the stairs, legs stanching to get there faster.

"WHAT'S WRONG BABY?" Cake asked, worry in her face. Fionna didn't want to tell cake. She didn't want to remember the dream either.

"um… nothing cake…. Just a nightmare that's all." at least that way she wasn't telling a lie.

"Or you sure?" Cake asked, calming down a bit.

"yeah, I'll go get dress and we can go on an adventure."

"You aren't leaving missy, your grounded."

"What!?" Fionna yelled.

"you heard me, now go up to your room." she snapped. Fionna got really red in the face and ran up to her room screaming. "Teenagers."

"If she thinks I'm staying here than she's out of her mind." Fionna said to herself "its break out time." Fionna quickly. Got dressed, grabbed her sword, and jumped out the window for her escape.

**(A/N) what do you think, I like it. Anyway can you guess what song I used? I'll give the first person who finds out a shout out in the next chapter. And the dream I used was from a you tube video I forget what its called ****just look up Marshall's death and you'll see it. Till next time my pretties. Love ya'll review and bye.**


	2. The Spider Queen

**(A/N) Ok I really wanted to do chapter 2. But guys it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed it would make my day. Anyway chapter 2 enjoy. Oh and the song from the last chapter was **_**these words **_**by **_**Natasha Bedingfield. **_**The winner was vampireluver14. Good job **

Fionna started to feel bad about leaving. It wasn't like her to betray cake, but she was just so mad she had to leave. It wasn't fair. Its not like she meant to not call her, it was an accident after all. Cake was just over reacting.

As Fionna got farther and farther from her home. She stopped. Where was she going to go? She couldn't go to Gumballs; he would just call cake and till her to come pick me up. She couldn't go to… no she wouldn't go to L.S.P's he talked to much. So where was she going to go.

After thinking and walking, Fionna lost track of time. The sun was already starting to set. It looked very pretty, the sky covered in light pinks and blues and the sun just at the horizon. It was breath taking; night fell quickly after. Leaving Fionna in the dark, with only stars for lights.

Fionna finally stumbled into the woods. After walking deep in the forest, Fionna realized something. She was in the _dark woods._ At first it didn't bother her, until she felt being watched. She tried to ignore the feeling but couldn't help it when she heard a branch break. She quickly took out her sword, turning slowly in all directions. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit.

She heard a dark chuckle. Now she was on the verge of tears. She heard the laughter come closer, she than started running in the other direction. Her face was hot and wet from tears, her heart was beating faster then a drum; she could hear the dark laughter coming closer. Getting ready for its attack. Fionna started running faster and tears coming out harder. She could hear the voice growing faint when 'BAAM' she body slammed into a tree. She felt herself fall back, she could barely breathe. Now the voice was coming closer. She closed her eyes; when she opened them she saw an outline of a tall male, with sharp teeth with beading red eyes. Than it went dark.

When Fionna woke up she found she had a terrible headache. She saw she wasn't in the woods anymore, but the vampire kings bed. It was a lot softer than the couch. If she was in the vampire kings room, where was the vampire king? Fionna slowly got off the bed and down the stairs.

When she got down she was greeted by the sound of soft snoring. Marshall was crashed out on the couch. Fionna let out a soft giggle. 'He looks so cute sleeping' she thought 'wait did I just say Marshall was cute?' she quickly shook the thought off and walked over to Marshall.

At first she felt bad about waking him up. But considered he would do the same thing, so she gently poked his face. Nothing happened. So she poked it a little harder. Still nothing. So she decided the best thing was to just slap him. Yep. That did the trick.

Marshall's eyes quickly flew open and he let out a hiss. "Geez, Fi can't a guy sleep?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"MARSHALL, ARE YOU INSANE WHY DID YOU SCARE ME OUT THERE, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK." she yelled at him, he only laughed.

"Because, this is the reaction I wanted to get." he said laughing; now holding on to his sides.

"Jerk." Fionna whispered, making her way to his kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"What's it to ya?"

"For one it's my house." he pointed out, following her in the kitchen. She was making her way to the fridge. Once she got there she opened it up and got a big bowl of strawberries. Marshall tried to grab one but Fionna quickly swatted his hand away. He hissed at her. "Why can't I have any strawberries?" he asked, rubbing his hand.

"Because it's for the movie we are gonna watch." Fionna answered, making her way back to the living room. "I'll pick the movie you can get the blankets." she quickly ran over to the pile of movies, she got the one titled '_Fi and Marshy.'_ and made her way to the to the D.V.R, slipping the D.V.D in.

"What movie did you pick?" he asked, handing her a red blanket.

"It's a surprise." Fionna answered, giving a devious grin. So the movie started to play and Marshall was shhed. He just gave a curious look, than made his attention on the screen.

'Hi people of the world, or who ever the hey is watching this.' said a twelve your old Fionna, it was amazing how fast Fionna changed in just three years. She was a lot taller. 'I want all you guys to meet my best friend Marshall!'

'Fionna, I told you I didn't want to do this stupid video.' Marshall whined, Marshall hasn't changed at all. That must be one of the prices of being immortal.

'Come on marshy.' she whined back, turning to him. 'Sorry guys, Marshalls being a butt, but sometimes he can be a complete marsh-mellow.' Fionna said, looking back at the camera.

'WHAT, YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO, A MARSHMELLOW?' video Marshall asked, turning it to a bat monster twelve year old Fionna just laughed.

"Wow, was I that much of a jerk back then?" Marshall asked, turning to face Fionna. She just shrugged, turning back to the screen to see the next video.

The setting was in Fionna hallway at her tree house. Marshall was

In front of Fionna bathroom with a sad and concerned face on.

'Hey guys.' video Marshall said, 'as much as I despise making dumb videos, Fionna has been having a hard time. She's been rejected my Gum-butt for the…. Hundredth time?' he asked turning his head slightly backwards in a mocking fashion.

'No, the thirty-seventh time.' said a sad Fionna, coming from the bathroom. 'Now go away!'

'Fi, can we come in?'

'What part of _go away_ do you not understand?'

'The going away part' he chuckled.

'Fine, but don't make sun of me.'

'Why would I?' he asked, a second later a twelve your Fionna in a ruined dress. All around the sides light blue pieces of dress were torn. Marshall was trying to hold in his laughter, but that only got him a _shut up _from Fionna.

'Ok, I'm sorry it's not funny. Now what happened?'

'Ice queen is what happened, she keeps attacking at the wrong times.'

'Does someone need a hug?' video Marshall asked, she nodded and wrapped herself around the vampire king. At that the video was over.

"Was I really that fat?" Fionna asked, turning to Marshall. Marshall just gave her a funny look.

"Does someone need a hug?" Marshall asked, doing what he did years ago. Fionna nodded and went into the grasp of the vampire king. They stayed that way for a while till the next video came on, that's when they broke apart. The screen should a thirteen year old Fionna and Marshall. Marshall was trying to show Fionna how to play a guitar, it was not going well. Both Marshall and Fionna were looking frustrated.

"No, no, no that finger goes there. You already played an A key like ten times." said a very angry looking vampire.

"Man, Marshall this junk is hard. Can we go fight some giants form the giant kingdom?" thirteen Fionna said, giving Marshall his axe guitar back. Marshall let out a howl of laughter.

"And that's easy?" he asked, still laughing. Soon after marshal's cat Schwabelle came in and greeted Fionna with a purr. Than the video was over.

"Hey, I haven't seen her in years, where is she?" Fionna asked, hopping off the couch.

"She's upstairs you can't go get her." he said, also getting of the couch. Fionna quickly climbed the ladder and was gone. Soon there was a knock on the door. Marshall slowly floated over too it. On the other side of the door was a woman in her mid-thirties, she had long white hair with a black steak at the bang, the weirdest part about her that her bottom body, was a spiders. She was truly ugly. She was the spider queen.

"What do _you _want spider queen? Marshall asked, now touching the ground and looking quite annoyed. "I have a guest over." as soon as he said that Fionna came climbing back down with Schwabelle in hand.

"Who's that Marshy?" Fionna asked, confused.

"Go on _Marshy _tell your girlfriend why I'm here." Spider queen said, putting a hand on her spider hip.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" they both yelled. Spider Queen merely laughed. Then took a sniff she smelled something she hadn't in years. Human.

"Is that…. Human I smell?"

"That's none of your concern." Marshall said, putting on his demon eyes.

"Your right." she said "We have business to discuss. Besides you'll probably get a bite of her before I do." Fionna started to get a scared look.

"Shall we discuss this outside." he asked, gesturing his hand to the door. The Spider queen simply nodded and made her way outside. As soon as she was out Marshall slammed the door.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!" she yelled, Fionna never heard anyone say his full name. except his mother. "YOU CANT DENY ME FOREVER SOON YOU WILL CRACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT OUT OF FORCE." after that there was nothing, we guessed she left.

"Marshall what was that about?" Fionna asked "And who was that mads ugly lady?"

"It's along story." Marshall said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**(A/N) sorry for sucky ending but this took me 4 days to make so yeah I hope you like and I would like to give one more shout out to vampireluver14. Well love ya'll please review.**


End file.
